video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
More Children's Holiday Favourites
More Children's Holiday Favourites 'is a UK VHS released by Thames Video Collection on 4th June 1990. It features three episodes from the Cosgrove Hall Shows Count Duckula, Dangermouse and The Wind in the Willows. Three Episodes from your favourite Cosgrove Hall Characters. *'COUNT DUCKULA - "Beau Duckula" Duckula joins the Forgein Legion to get away from Igor and Nanny. *'DANGERMOUSE - "Bandits, Beans and Ballyhoo"' Dangermouse and Penfold have to cope with a visitor from Mexico. *'THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS - "Fighting Fit"' The Railway is drawing nearer and a Faraway look in Toad's eyes have him into keeping fit. Credits *'Count Duckula' Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. Narrated by Barry Clayton Written by Jimmy Hibbert Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding Original Music by Mike Harding Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams Storyboard by Jean Flynn Layout by Paul Shardlow Animation by Stephen Thomas, Meryl Edge, Andy Wilson, Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Jennie Langley, Dave Livesey, Kay Widdowson, Claire Grey, Malcolm McGookin, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes and Mair Thomas. Backgrounds by Beverley Bush, Jon Doyle, Weston Samuels and Barbara Alcock. Backgrounds Supervised by John Geering. Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Sutton. Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Andrea Hough, Michelle Povey, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassiliou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Sue Robson, Helen Smith and Marie Dembinski. Painting Supervised by Lorraine Thomas. Xerox by Tony McAleese, Andy McLauglin, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. Line Test by Phil Atack. Production Control by Chris Phillips, Bob Burrows, Simon White and Phil McMylor. Edited by Nigel Rutter Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Animation Director: Jean Flynn. Associate Producer: Chris Randall. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Chris Randall. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. *'Dangermouse' Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. Music by Mike Harding. Music Production by Ritchie Close. Written by Brain Trueman. Storyline by Keith Scoble. Storyboard by Chris Randall. Animated by Meryl Edge, Robert Newman, Garry Owen and Philip McMylor. Backgrounds by Diane Wren. Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. Paint and Trace by Monica McCartney, Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Joan Storey, Andy Wilson, Lorriane Thomas, Barbara Alcock and Simon White. Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Directed by Brian Cosgrove. A Cosgrove/Hall Production. © 1984. *'The Wind in the Willows' Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. Story written by Brian Trueman. Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Horden and David Jason. Narrated by Ian Carmichael. Animators: Sue Pugh and Paul Berry. Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove and Bridget Appleby. Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Colin Batty, Clare Elliott, Noel Baker, Peter Bentley, Marcia Pidgeon and Bridget Smith. Models, Sets and Props by Chris Walker, Jim Bridge, Rick Kent, Jeff Spain, Graham G. Malden, Pippa Greenwood, Paul Simpson and Rowena Watson. Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. Costume Assistant: Helen Plaumer. Illustration by Beverley Bush. Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. Wind in the Willows sung by Ralph McTell. Model Camera by Bryan Parsley. Rostrum Camera by Peter Kidd. Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. Film Editor: Nibs Senior. Assistant Editor: Geoff Lawson. Associate Producer: Chris Taylor. Executive Producer: John Hambley. Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Directed by Jackie Cockle. © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1987. Trivia Opening Closing Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Count Duckula Category:Barry Clayton (Count Duckula Narrator) Category:Danger Mouse Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Children's Compilations